1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of reconnecting a local network, and more particularly to a wireless local network reconnecting system and method.
2. Related Art
Accompanying with the development of wireless transmission technology, two computers connecting with and sending data to each other through wireless technologies (such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and Infrared) has become very common. Besides, through the wireless transmission, two or more computers may be connected as an Ad-hoc wireless local network group.
However, the wireless transmission distance is easily affected by the external environment. Take the IEEE 802.11n standard as an example; the theoretical maximum transmission distance is 400 meter. If a cement wall or other barriers blocks between two computers, the transmission distance will be dramatically decreased.
Therefore, within an Ad-hoc wireless local network group connected by wireless transmission, it is easy for the members of the Ad-hoc wireless local network group to lost connection with the Ad-hoc wireless local network group due to the movement of the members to some locations by accident. The relative movements between the members of the Ad-hoc wireless local network group may also cause some members to lose their connections.
Moreover, when the connection-lost condition occurs, the connection-lost members will need to move back to the transmission range of the Ad-hoc wireless local network group randomly by chance to reconnect and rejoin the Ad-hoc wireless local network group. Only enough luck can bring the connection-lost members back in the Ad-hoc wireless local network group.
Therefore, the members of the conventional ad-hoc wireless local network group have the problem of losing connection easily.